


Wait for me; kuromahi

by sinnon



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Multiverse, Other, Protective Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Reincarnation, Servamps - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnon/pseuds/sinnon
Summary: —P-pero Mahiru, ellos podrían lastimarte —trato de explicarle— Creen que te tengo poseída o algo así— ¡Si te molesto solo deberías decírmelo! No inventar cosas sobre mi familia!—M-mahiru...
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 10





	Wait for me; kuromahi

Tuvo la suerte de escapar a tiempo, los humanos de la aldea le habían visto y en ese momento no dudaron en empuñar sus espadas y trinches contra el.  
Ese árbol en el bosque era su hogar. Recuerda muy bien, desde que entro a ese bosque, fue llamado “Tierra Maldita” porque supuestamente, habitaban “Demonios” dentro de el. Sleepy Ash pensaba que eran muy exagerados ¿Por qué mataría y comería humanos? Es decir, si sabe que es un vampiro, pero no por eso iba por la vida asesinando personas.  
De todos modos no le importaba, los humanos no se adentrarían al bosque porque temían ser devorados. En realidad, a veces le sorprendía ver y escuchar las fosas que contaban los humanos de el. No había matado a nadie, ni tampoco la oportunidad de hablar o tener contacto con alguno. 

¿De donde sacaban esas historias? 

Cambiando de tema, por lo que estaba enterado, tenia 3 hermanos menores, su “padre” de vez en cuando le mandaba cartas explicando la creación de nuevos seres como el, lo cual a su punto de vista era absurdo ¿Qué necesidad de poner mas monstruos en el mundo? Ese hombre, estaba completamente loco.  
Se había encontrado con uno de sus hermanos hace tiempo, Old Child era su nombre, parecía un niño por su físico, pero su personalidad y actitud eran completamente como las de un anciano. Sin querer admitirlo, le alegro poder conocerlo, no tenia una conversación con alguien hace varios años, bueno, sin contar como conversar que te griten “Muere” “Vete de aquí demonio” “En nombre de Dios te castigaremos”.  
Carajo, lo peor era cuando la multitud era conformada por gente de la iglesia ¿Acaso ni dormir podía? “Dios nos protegerá” ¿Quién diablos era ese Dios? A el ni siquiera le llamaba la atención las religiones, pero de verdad era molesto tener que huir todo el tiempo.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a molestarlo, despertándolo de su siesta. Tenia hambre, pero si se acercaba a la aldea la gente intentaría atacarle.

—¿Y ahora que hago? 

Podría buscar frutos en el bosque, pero no quería encontrarse o pelear con algún animal. Le daba terror, pero era su única opción.

Empezó su búsqueda, como gato claramente se le haría mas fácil. Estuvo bastante tiempo buscando, pero parecía que todo había desaparecido “malditos animales tacaños” pensó el vampiro. Estaba a punto de rendirse destinado a morir de hambre [Aunque en otras palabras ya lo estaba] pero antes de que pudiera cavar su propia tumba, oyó algo, dejándolo perplejo.

“¿Un canto?” “¡¿Un humano?! ¡¿En el bosque?!”

Por instinto, trato de alejarse lo mas rápido que pudo del sonido, pero de un momento a otro, se encontraba en brazos de una muchacha.

—Hola pequeño! —hablo sonriente la castaña— ¿Tienes hambre? —esta pregunta llamo por completo la atención del vampiro.

¿No había nada de malo en que se alimente y luego de marche no? ¿No?

Literalmente quería agradecerle a la mujer por haberlo alimentado, pero si se trasformaba lo mas probable era que al verlo le gritara y se aleje a toda velocidad; realmente no era una persona a la que le importara, pero por alguna razón, no quería que aquella castaña se asustara de el. 

—Te contare un secreto —hablo la mujer— ¡Me escape de la Iglesia!

“¡¿IGLESIA?!

—Ellos dicen que un demonio habita aquí —hablo riendo— Pero no creo que sea un demonio!

“¿No crees que soy un demonio? ¿Entonces…?”

—Imagina! —grito con exageración— Si el realmente fuera un demonio, nos hubiera matado a todos sin problema! Y no estaría escondido en el bosque!

“Bueno tienes razón per-“

—No creo que sea como los demás dicen, además! No creo que Dios nos proteja! Simplemente dependemos de el dándole nuestras cargas! ¡Absurdo!  
Sleepy Ash no lo puede creer. ¿De verdad esta mujer era Humana? Nunca había oído hablar así a alguno. Estaba fascinado, pero asustado al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría la castaña de el? 

—Pero sabes —hablo llamando su atención— Creo que el es solamente diferente a nosotros y por eso creen que es malo…

“¿Diferente?”

—Realmente debe estar asustado aquí solo, vine al bosque pensando que lo encontraría, pero solo te vi a ti ¿No te lo abras comido verdad? —le hablo risueña. 

Entonces si ella lo viera ¿No se asustaría? ¿Ella había ido al bosque a buscarlo? ¿Para acompañarlo? Entonces, si es así el...  
El pequeño gato comenzó a dirigirse al bosque, con la mirada atenta de la humana detrás de el, la cual lo siguió. 

—¿Esta todo bien amiguito? —le pregunto al gato, pero en ese momento, el pequeño gato se transformo en un chico. “¡¿Qué?!”

—Entonces, si te lo comiste! —pregunto con temor, a lo que el Servamp no pudo evitar reír.

—Creo que eso seria imposible —hablo entonces— Siempre fui un gato —murmuro muy bajo aun, con miedo de que la castaña se asuste.

—Oh diablos! —grito— Por un momento creí que un gato comía demonios! 

—Tu… ¿No estas asustada? —hablo precavido.

—¿Asustada? ¿Por qué?

—Q-quiero decir… soy el demonio de el que habla-

—Eso no significa que seas malo ¿Verdad?

“¿Quién diablos es esta chica?” “De verdad no esta asustada”

—Soy Mahiru! ¿Y tu? —le hablo extendiendo la mano.

—Sleepy Ash…

—Oh! Tu nombre es muy largo! —hablo pareciendo molesta— Te llamare… ¡Gatito!

—¿Ga… tito? —hablo confuso.

—Y bueno, eso eres!!

El vampiro nunca creyó que conocería a algún humano así. Desde ese día, la castaña siempre iba a verlo por las tardes, le llevaba frutas y le contaba sus días. 

“¿Así qué esto es la felicidad?” “¿No estaré exagerando?”

Pero el realmente estaba feliz, esa mujer había cambiado por completo sus planes, hasta molesta. Hablaba mucho, gritaba, y siempre estaba saltando por todos lados. Era realmente molesta. Pero cuando estaba con ella, todo parecía brillar.  
Se entero que ella vivía en una iglesia ya que sus padres le habían abandonado al nacer, pero que realmente no la hacia sentir triste; “Si ellos me dejaron, seguramente tendrían una razón” Fue lo que ella dijo. La iglesia la había acogido, igual que el padre y los monjes. Para ella esas personas eran su familia. 

¿De verdad era humana? ¿No era un ángel? ¿Los humanos siempre fueron tan comprensivos y bondadosos? No. Solo era ella. Nadie mas que ella.  
Entonces, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de la importante que era para el esa humana. Lo hacia sentir completamente feliz y vivo. ¿Entonces, esto es a lo que llaman “amor”? No quería pensar en aquello, si existía un amor entre ellos, era completamente inmoral y prohibido. 

—¿Entonces eres un vampiro? —le pregunto.

—Si, algo así. Creo que era humano antes —hablo dudoso.

—¡Genial! 

—No es genial… la gente se asusta a penas me ve..

—Pero eso es por tu cara de amargado! —bromeo.

—¿Amargado? —hablo con indignación— No soy bueno con los círculos sociales! No es que sea amargado! 

—Ya ya! Era una bro- —desde la distancia pudieron escucharse las campanas del convento— Oh, debo irme ya…

—Te acompaño hasta la salida del bosque..

Una vez que se despidieron, decidió pasear por los limites del bosque, a veces se divertía mirando a los humanos y sus peleas absurdas. ¿Acaso les encantaba pelear? “¿Yo también habré sido así?”

—Oye oíste lo de esa muchacha —hablo uno de los aldeanos llamando su atención.

—¿Mahiru-chan? —hablo el otro— ¿Qué?

—Ella siempre entra a la tierra maldita! Y sale ilesa! —hablo con exageración— Dicen que esta poseída por el demonio del bosque!

—De verdad! Hay que avisarle al padre! Debemos purificarla..

“¿Purificar?” “¿Poseída?” “¿Demonio?” ¿Quién se creen esos idiotas? ¿Solo porque Mahiru había entrado en el bosque ya era mala? De verdad estaba molesto, pero tampoco quería dejar de ver a aquella muchacha.  
Pero ahora su prioridad era mantenerla segura, ¿Y si los humanos la lastimaban? ¿Serian capaz de una atrocidad así? ¿Lastimar a un ser tan puro? No podría permitirlo.

—No! Me niego! —hablo molesta.

—P-pero Mahiru, ellos podrían lastimarte —trato de explicarle— Creen que te tengo poseída o algo así

—¡Si te molesto solo deberías decírmelo! No inventar cosas sobre mi familia! 

—M-mahiru…

—Ya olvídalo! Veras que tengo razón! —hablo levantándose para salir del bosque— Vendré mañana! 

“¿Vendré mañana?” “¿Entonces donde estas?” El vampiro trataba de no hacerse la cabeza por la ausencia de la castaña. Pero estaba por anochecer, y esta no hacia presencia. ¿Y si le paso algo? No. Ella tendría razón. ¿Su familia no seria capaz de lastimarla no? 

Espero, y espero. Hasta el momento en donde las estrellas ya eran visibles y no aguanto. Se dirigió al pueblo, para encontrarlo vacío. “¿Dónde están?” “¿Estarán durmiendo?”. No sabia que hacer, hasta escuchar abucheos en dirección a la colina detrás del pueblo. “¿No me digas que…” Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde. “Mahiru.. espérame” “Mahi-“

Fue entonces como la vio.. ¿Eso era una cruz? Debía ser un chiste. Cuando cruzaron miradas, deseo por un momento no haber visto nada. Estaba herida por todos lados, mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos. Debía ser una broma. Era una jodida broma. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces? Ella era casi un ángel, y ahora estaba atada con cadenas a una maldita cruz rodeada de llamas.  
Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sollozar a la par de ella, mientras oía las voces de asombro al verlo allí.

—“Entonces si estaba poseída”

—“¿El demonio?” “¿Qué hace aquí?”

—“¿Cómo se atreve?” 

—“¿Viene a matarnos?”

Sin darles importancia, se acerco a su amada mientras los humanos se alejaban de el con terror. La desato, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, notando como ella luchaba por no cerrar ojos.

—Lo… siento —hablo quebrándose— Debí venir cuando note que algo andaba mal

—N-no… tenias razón.. —le acaricio la mejilla— No q-quería creerte, estaba as-asustada

—No, no te esfuerces, hay que buscar alguna for-

—Sa-sabes que no —el vampiro negó esperanzado— Ya es muy tar-de

—No! —grito— Debe haber algún medico por aquí, no te dejare ir! 

—Ya es muy tarde! —hablo el padre— Ella ya fue purificada!

—¡Cállate! —hablo enojado— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?! Ella… ella era…

—Gati-to… esta bien 

—No digas eso! —hablo entre dientes— Esto no había pasado si no nos hubiéramos conocido! Es mi culpa! 

—Te arrepientes.. De haberme conocido?

—No.. eso nunca p-pero

—Entonces to-todo esta bien… —le hablo cansada— Nos.. nos volvere-mos a e-encontrar

—¿Me lo prometes? —hablo el peli celeste tratando de calmarse— ¿Estaremos juntos siempre?

—S-si… tu solo, espérame…

“¡¿Mahiru?!” Vio como ella cerro sus ojos, y dejo de respirar, y entonces, no pudo controlarlo. Las lagrimas comenzaron por segunda vez de manera terrible, mientras pegaba el cuerpo de la castaña contra el. “¿Por qué?” “No te vayas!” “No me dejes solo” “¿Qué hare sin ti?” 

“Mahiru…”

Despertó asustado, mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas “¿Un sueño?” “No” “¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?” 

—Ga…tito… —escucho un murmuro detrás suyo. Haciendo que voltee asustado.

—¿Mahiru?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, la verdad siempre estuvo frente a el y no se dio cuenta. Siempre estuvo junto a el, siempre lo acompaño y protegió de todo.

—Kuro… —hablo el Eve despertando— ¿Estas llorando?! ¿Qué pas-

De un momento a otro, se encontraba apresado por los brazos del peli celeste mientras pegaba sus labios contra el. 

—¡¿Y eso?! —hablo rojo el castaño, una vez que se separaron.

—No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo la vez anterior, perdóname

—¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? —hablo confuso, por las palabras y la mirada de cariño que le daba el Servamp.

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa —susurro— Te amo…


End file.
